10 Songs Challenge
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Here's a challenge that I decided to take. Experience our Smashers in little stories based from 10 of my favorite songs!


** Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with a new story...kinda... I honestly don't know what this is but I'm making it anyway! Alright, backstory time. **

**So, I was reading KrazyKat12's "10 Songs Challenge" story and, first off, I thought it was really funny and enjoyable. Then, I took notice that she said that the whole 10 Songs challenge is a real challenge where you have to listen to the first 10 songs that randomly play on you're iPod and write little stories based off of them. Well after hearing that, I immediately said to myself "Challenge accepted!" and here I am. So, these are the stories I wrote about the first 10 songs on my iPhone! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Songs belong to their brilliant artists and characters belong to their brilliant owners! Also, these stories might suck...**

**Well! Here we go! Enjoy! **

**1.) 1985 by: Bowling For Soup **

Peach sat on the couch in the Smash Mansion and stared at the tv in complete and utter boredom. What was displayed on the screen was the show "Jersey Shore". She sighed and grabbed the remote, changing the channel. On the next channel then showed the very popular show "American Idol". She then just started flipping through different channels which displayed different shows. Dancing with the Stars, Teen Mom, and many more.

Peach finally gave up and shut off the tv. She then turned her head and saw some of the young smashers listening to the radio. But she made a face when nothing but dupstep was bursting out of the speakers. Peach sighed and leaned back on the couch. All these new things were all over the place. Dupstep, reality shows, everything! She sat there and stared up the ceiling in wonder then thought to herself. _Where did the good times go? _

**2.) Bad Romance by: Lady Gaga (*) **

Yoshi stared out from his spot in the patch of flowers. He was outside in the mansion's backyard. His blues gazed lovingly at the person, or pokemon, laying under the tree. Pichu was flat on her back, sleeping in the shade of the big oak tree that loomed over her. Her right arm was splayed out to her side while the other rested on her stomach, her legs were sticking straight out in the grass, one of her flopper over and covered part of her face, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and some drool dripped down her face. For the record, she wasn't in a very lady-like position, in fact, if Peach were to see her now, she would flip out and give the little pokemon a lecture of being "neat" and "proper" and "being a lady".

Though, Pichu didn't look too appealing at the moment, Yoshi didn't care. She would always look beautiful to him, no matter what she was doing. The wind blew and made some of Pichu's fur flow back a little, which made his heart skip a beat. He had had a crush on the pokemon since Melee when they were partners for the team battle tornament, and it continued to grow. Him and Pichu had became great friends, but he was too scared to tell her, for he was afraid that the snappy little pokemon would friend-zone him.

Yoshi sighed and still looked as Pichu shifted and turned, her back now facing him. He wanted to be hers, he wanted her to be his. He just wants her to love him, since he loves her very much. But will it ever happen? Yoshi looked away. They were still young, so maybe he has a chance to tell her how he feels, and, in a few years when they're older, maybe Pichu will have the same feelings for him. But as of now, Yoshi was stuck in a bad romance.

**3.) Kiss n' Tell by: Ke$ha **

"Is it true?!" Ivysaur shouted.

"N-no it isn't! I was just joking!" Squirtle said hastily, scared out of his mind. Ivysaur growled and tighten her vines around Squirtle, squeezing him painfully. Squirtle squeaked in fear and pain. "A-lright! Alright!" He shouted and the grass pokemon loosen her grip and he looked at her with, big, scared eyes. "It's true! It was all true! Just don't hurt me!" Ivysaur then lowered him to the ground and unwrapped him. She then stormed out of Red's room and went downstairs to the living room.

There, she found Charizard watching tv. She glared at him and walked over to him, standing in front of him. Charizard looked at her questioningly.

"What?" He asked obliviously.

"Remember when Red took me to Kanto for the Grass Pokémon festival and left you and Squirtle here?" Ivysaur asked quietly.

"Yeah." Charizard answered, unsure of where this was going. Ivysaur then narrowed her eyes more at him.

"Well, Squritle told me he caught you making out with a meganium out in the forest while I was gone!" She accused. Charizard's eyes widen and he stared back at her. His expression only said two words. _Oh shit... _

"H-he told you?!" He shouted. "I told him to keep his mouth shut!"

"Oh, so it's true?" Ivysaur hissed. Charizard only gulped as an answer. Ivysaur then wrapped her vines around his throat and pulled him down until they were eye level. "Ya know," She whispered dangerously to him. "next time, maybe you shouldn't kiss and tell."

**4.) Last Friday Night by: Katy Perry **

Sonic woke up with a start. He sat up on the couch with toilet paper wrapped around his head. He looked around and saw that the mansion was trashed. Falco was asleep on the ground with a lamp shade on his head and Mega Man was laying over the top of the couch, covered in silly string and pie. At first, Sonic was confused then he remembered the party he, Falco, and Mega Man threw last night.

Master Hand went out on a date, which everyone was surprised that he had a girlfriend, and left Mario in charge. Well, an idea came to him that they should through a huge party. Everyone agreed. He tried his best to remember what happened, but he had somewhat of a hangover and it was all a total blur. Sonic then glanced to his side and saw Samus's phone on the coffee table. He reached to it and looked at it.

_She must've forgot it here last night. _He said to himself. He then saw that there was videos saved on to it. Being very curious, and knew that Samus would kill him for poking around on her phone, Sonic started to play the videos. The first one of the smashers having a dance-off. It was against Luigi and King Dedede. King Dedede tried and failed at break dancing, but Luigi danced like a pro. The next video was of a drinking contest between Ike, Mario, Snake, and Falco. Flaco ended up winning and the rest of the video showed him prancing around the living room, completely drunk until he finally passed out in front of the couch.

Sonic looked down at his knocked out friend. _So that's why he's there. _He said to himself. Sonic then played the next video which showed the young smashers, completely sugar high on candy, throwing pie and toilet all over the place and at other smashers. So that explains the toilet paper on Sonic's head and the pie splattered Mega Man. The next video was of Link and Zelda making out, which disgusted him greatly, and the last one of all of the smashers just fooling around Smashville until they finally came back to the mansion and then the video ended.

Sonic sat back against the couch. _So that's what happened. _He said to himself. _Damn, that was awesome. _A noise that sounded like a computer turning on and rebooting sounded and Mega Man opened his eyes and slid onto the couch next to Sonic.

"Hey." They both said to each other in unison. Falco then groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh, my head." He mumbled. "That was some party."

"It sure was." Sonic said. The three friends stayed quiet for a moment until Mega Man broke the silence.

"Guys, we totally need to do that again."

**5.) Victim of Love by: Cash Cash **

Roy sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He was on his bed in his and Marth's room. Many thoughts were buzzing through his head. Why? Why did he have to love her? She was already taken, but, he can't help but think of her bright blue eyes and her adorable smile. Roy rolled over and looked out the window to see Peach and Mario having a picnic together outside. They were smiling and talking and laughing with each other. Roy looked at Peach. The sight of her smile made his heart flutter, but he knew he'll never be with her.

Marth is saying that he should just forget about her, since she's with someone, but no matter how hard he tried, Roy couldn't forget her. She was just so beautiful! And it wasn't just her looks, it was her happy-go-lucky personality, her kindness to others, and her nice, sweet sounding voice that captured his heart. All those things had made him fall in love with the blonde princess, but it's all hopeless.

Roy continued to look at the two outside. Then, Peach gave Mario gave a little peck on the cheek. That made Roy's heart hurt. He turned away from the window and sighed. _Why did I have to be a victim, when it just brings me pain to even think about her? _

**6.) With You by: Chris Brown **

Link gazed up at the stars, sitting back against a tree. He always loved looking up at the star-spangled sky, it was his favorite thing to do back at Hyrule. But, he always watched them with someone, and a smile came across his face as he knew who. Zelda.

The sound of light footsteps were heard and Link glanced behind himself and saw Zelda approaching him. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Hey!" He greeted the princess.

"Hi Link." Zelda responded. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Link shook his head.

"Not at all." Zelda smiled and sat down next to him. Both looked up at the stars for a few silent minutes until Zelda rested her head on Link's shoulder. Link stiffened a little and looked at the princess. Though he had confessed his feelings to her a few stories ago, he still felt a little shy around her. The two stayed quiet once more until Zelda spoke.

"Wow, it's so beautiful out here." She whispered. Link smiled.

"It sure is." He agreed. He then rested his head against Zelda's. "But not as beautiful as you." He said. _Damn, that was so corny... _He grumbled to himself. Zelda didn't mind though and giggled.

"Thank you." She said. "I love watching the stars with you. It's so calming."

"I love watching them with you too." Link responded. "It makes me not want to do anything but sit here with you, in fact, when I'm always with you. You're my only love, and I want it to stay that way."

Zelda smiled and hugged him. "I do too."

**7.) Marry You by: Bruno Mars **

Ike and Samus were walking around the Smash Mansion's courtyard, enjoying the night. Ike looked over at the girl next to him. Her bond hair glowed in the moonlight and her dark blues eyes shined in the dark. _She's so beautiful. _Ike said to himself. Him and Samus were very good friends ever since Ike first arrived at Smash Bros. Samus was the first person to greet him and they became friends, for they had a lot in common. But, Ike couldn't help but fall in love with the beautiful bounty hunter.

He then let his mind wander to what their future would look like. He could see it all. Him proposing to her, of course, she said yes. Then the wedding. All the smashers dressed up for their fellow friends special occasion, Samus walking down the isle to him, and the two standing together, with the wedding drawing to an end, and then they finally kiss.

The smashers cheered and celebrated and soon had a little party and a fancy dinner. In the end, Ike and Samus walked away hand in hand, happily wedded. Ike opened his eyes and smiled at the pleasant thought. He gazed back at his friend next to him. They may not be wedded now, but he knew it will happen soon. He can't wait until then.

**8.) Disgusting by: Miranda Cosgrove (#) **

Sheik sat by herself at the dinner table. Everyone else had left from dinner, but she still remained. She had one thing on her mind. Marth. Yes, the blue haired prince from Fire Emblem. It had been a couple months ago when she had started to develop feelings for him, and she knew he returns them, judging by the way he acts around her. But she scolded herself for these feelings.

She was Sheik, the tough, snappy, sheikah that if you got her mad, you were practically dead, falling for a prince. And not just a prince, but Marth! She shook her head vigorously and sigh, resting her head on her hand as she stared off into space. She didn't like being in love with him, just the thought made her stomach churn, but, at the same time she likes being in love with him.

Sheik then shook her head again. _What am I thinking? _She scolded herself. She really doesn't want to in this situation of feelings. It's discomforting! It's disgusting!

**9.) Moves Like Jagger by: Maroon 5 **

The young smashers all sat outside, listening to music. Toony then started to tap his foot as a Maroon 5 song came on.

"Didn't we already have one of those at the party a couple days ago?" Villager asked.

"Yeah, but that was between Luigi and King Dedede. I want to have one of our own!" Toony said to them.

"Alright." Pichu said, getting to her paws. "I'll challenge ya!" Toony smirked.

"Bring it on!" And with that, they turned up the radio as the two danced off. At first, the others thought they looked stupid prancing around, but after a while, they started to get interested as the two picked up their dancing skills. Toony danced pretty well, but Pichu danced better. Since she was smaller, her moves were more faster and precise. After the song ended, the two finally stopped, with Pichu being the winner.

Toony looked at her, smiling. "I gotta say, you're pretty good." He said. Pichu smiled as well.

"You too." She said, then she smirked proudly. "But, I know I got those moves like Jagger."

**Move Along by: The All American Rejects **

The great purple shadows of the Subspace disappeared quickly as Tabuu crumbled away in his defeat. Once everything was gone and all the worlds returned, all the smashers looked around at their surroundings. They all stood on a hill, facing the sunset. They gazed at it in awe.

"Wow," Peach breathed. "It's so pretty."

"To think, we saved all of this." Pikachu said. Mario smiled and turned to face his friends.

"Yeah we did." He said. "And we did it all together! We stood by each other as friends and even enemies," he turned to face the villains, who smiled at him for the acknowledgement. "and defeated the greatest evil that we have ever imagined. We stood through our darkest time, and moved along to defeat it all. I couldn't ask for any better friends than you guys."

The other smashers smiled, and some had tears going down their faces from his speech. They then, one by one, started clapping and then started to talk to each other. Pikachu then walked up to Mario.

"You're very right Mario." He said. "If we haven't worked together, we wouldn't have defeated Tabuu. And because of that, we moved along." Mario smiled and nodded and then looked out over the horizon and at the worlds that they all saved. Together.

**And done! Jeez, this took two hours to type, but it's finally done! Here's some things I would like to share.**

**(*) Yes, I have gotten the little unique idea to have Yoshi have a crush on Pichu in my stories! X3 **

**(#) Also yes, I have thought it would be cool to have some Marth x Sheik in my stories. What can I say? The couple kind of grew on me!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! See ya!**


End file.
